Fairy Tail's Ice Dragon Slayer
by Eclipse Night Warrior
Summary: Winter Night, is an Ice dragon slayer who joins Fairy Tail when she was very young. Read to find out what adventures with the Fairy Tail Guild she has, I will be using the actual story plot, of Fairy Tail. please rate and review. disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or the plot of the story, but I do own Winter Night, and her Exceed partner Icy.
1. The Beginning

**Fairy Tail's Ice Dragon**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

 **My OC is a dragon slayer, like Natsu. She is the ice dragon slayer, her name is Winter Night, I know so original, but I don't care, I couldn't think of anything else to name her. She had long white hair, with icy blue eyes. She had a figure that is similar to Erza or Mirajane, her skin is as white as snow. Her guild mark is on the back of her left hand and pure white. She wears a white long sleeve, backless shirt, with a pair of icy blue pants, she wears no shoes. She had a necklace that has a snowflake on it, the snowflake is white and is made out of pure ice, but can't be melted, she also has a bracelet that has different charms on it, all related to winter and snow somehow. She mostly uses ice dragon slayer magic, but can use, some requip, some fire, some wind, water** ** _(which she uses to helpher with ice)_** **and transformation magic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the character's provided, but I do own Winter Night and her exceed partner, Icy**

 **Year X772**

Far into the mountain, there was a girl who was out in a blizzard, nothing but a white satin dress and no shoes. Some people might find it odd, that a girl of 6 years old would be in the freezing cold with a sating dress on and no shoes, but it was for training, she had to become used to the cold, she was also prancing her magic, and her mother was around, she was the only one around. "Ice Dragon Claw" the girl said, and a claw appeared, "good job Winter" a voice said, the girl looked at her mother who was a dragon that was white with eyes that looked like blue sapphires. "Really, Crystalia" the girl said, the dragon looked at her girl and said, "yes, now I want you to run a lap, then you can go to sleep" the girl nodded and took off running. The dragon chuckled and thought back to when she met the girl.

 _(flashback, two years ago)_

 _Crystalia was curled up in her cave, it was pretty calm outside, because a blizzard had just happened. Crystalia thought about how her old friend Igneel was teaching a boy fire dragon slayer magic, then she thought about what he told her, that she needed to teach someone ice dragon slayer magic, but she just haven't found the right person. As she was lost in thought a little figure had walked into the cave. The figure was a little girl, who had white hair and icy blue eyes. Crystalia looked at the girl, her skin was pale as a ghost, and she looked very cold. "Who are you" she asked the figure, the girl just now noticed the dragon, but instead of being scared like other humans would, she had fierceness in her eyes, "my name is Winter Night, who are you" the girl replied, the dragon just said, "my name is Crystalia and I'm the Ice Dragon Queen, why aren't you scared of me little one" that just seemed to surprise the girl because she said, "easy, two reasons, one what I went through is the definition of scared, so you don't scare me, second your eyes, they don't have a shred of violence in them, so I trust you, plus I have the ability to sense if something means me harm" Crystalia thought for a moment then said, "what do you mean what you went through what happened" the girl looked sad then said, "I'll never forget it, I lived in a village, had a family a father, a mother, a younger brother and a older brother, it started like any other night, we were getting ready to eat, when a monster appeared and killed everyone in the village, I don't know how I survived, all I know is that I woke up the next morning under some wood, the village was destroyed, so I buried my family and started off, trying to reach the next village over, but I got lost in the blizzard and ended up here" Crystalia knew what she was talking about, a demon from the Book of Zeref, Deliora a powerful demon that basically can't be killed. Then Crystalia decided that she would teach this young girl and raise her as her own, "how old are you" she asked, Winter looked up and said, "four years old" then Crystalia said, "do you want to learn ice dragon slayer magic" the girl was surprised, she had read once about dragon slayer magic, it was a lost magic and very powerful, she nodded and said, "yes, I would" Crystalia smiled and said, "ok, first you need to rest, little one"_

 _(end of flashback)_

 **Year X777**

"Mom, I found something" a girl said, as she ran into the cave, she had a egg, that was white with icy blue spots one it, the dragon in the cave looked at it, the dragon was named Crystalia, "its and egg Winter, are you going to hatch it" Crystalia asked, the girl nodded and said, "yes, but I wonder why it was in the snow in the first place" Crystalia just said, "and I have a couple presents for you" Winter smiled and said, "what are they" the dragon took out two items, a necklace with a snowflake on it, that was made out of pure ice, and a charm bracelet, each charm repenting winter and snow. "Here, you go, the snowflake will not melt no matter what, and the charm bracelet is for protection, they will both protect you, from harm" Crystalia told her, as she handed them to Winter, she took them and put them on, then she yawned, "Winter its time for bed, your sleepy" Crystalia said, Winter nodded and curled up around the egg, keeping it warm, then fell asleep.

The silence is what woke Winter up, it was unusually quiet, she got up and saw that the cave was empty. She ran outside with the egg and saw that there was no one there, "Crystalia where are you" she said, but there was no answer, so she decided to go look for her, so she started out into the ice and barren plain, she took the egg with her, for fear that it would get cold.

Winter walked for three whole days, not sleeping or eating, she could have ate the snow but she didn't feel like eating, all she felt was a numbness inside of her heart. Then she fell into the snow, she couldn't walk anymore, why me, she thought, then she passed out. A couple of people from a village was walking by and saw her, they wondered what she was doing out here, and why she had the egg, so they decided they would take her to the orphanage along with the egg, because they couldn't get her to let go of it.

Winter woke up and saw that she was in a bed, she looked around and saw that it was an infirmary, she quickly noted that she didn't have her necklace on, she shot up and looked around, a woman walked in, "where is my necklace and my egg" Winter asked her, the woman just said, "oh, their both here, I'll get them for you" Winter nodded and said, "yes please" the woman walked off and when she came back she had the egg and the necklace, Winter took them both, then said, "where am I" the woman just said, "your in the orphanage, in the village a couple of men found you in the snow and brought you here" Winter nodded then got up and said, "thank you, I wish I could repay you, but I'm broke and I need to continue on my quest" the woman was shocked then said, "are you a wizard" Winter smiled and nodded, then said, "yes, I am, and I'm going west" the woman just said, "well you can go, but before that, here is some jewel so you can buy some clothes in the town before you go" Winter nodded, then left the orphanage.

 **Ten Weeks later**

"Winter I'm hungry" Icy complained, Winter was walking through Magnolia, "me too" Winter said, Icy was Winter's best friend, she was a small cat, Winter named her after her magic, but Icy looked nothing like it, Icy had dark blue fur, with deep blue eyes, she had wings and was flying beside Winter. "Why can't we stop and eat somewhere then" Icy asked, Winter just said, "because we have no money thats why" Icy nodded, then they saw a building, it said Fairy Tail, "lets go in there maybe there's something to eat" Icy said, Winter ignored her and walked in, there were people, and they all had a weird mark, there were also some kids, there was a very short old man, who was going bald, with only the outer of his hair that was white, he also had a white mustache, he had the same mark that everyone had. Winter knew this was a guild, Crystalia had told her about guilds where wizards could get together and do jobs, she walked over to the man, "who are you" he asked her, she just said, "I'm Winter Night, and is this a guild" the old man said, "yes it is, this is Fairy Tail, I'm the master Marakov nice to meet you" Winter smiled and said, "could I join the guild, I use Ice Dragon Slayer magic" that seemed to surprise him then he said, "another Dragon Slayer, and who is the cat with you" Icy said, "my name is Icy and if she joins I do" he nodded then said, "yes, you two can join, Fairy Tail is like a family to anyone who joins it" Winter smiled and nodded then said, "Icy we can go on all sorts of jobs, and get lots of jewel" she nodded.

 **Thank you for reading my newest story, Fairy Tail's Ice Dragon Slayer, there will be more chapter's. Please Rate and Review and never be afraid to give a bad review, tell me how you feel about my story, and I hope you like it.**


	2. Phantom Lord

**Fairy Tail's Ice Dragon**

 **Chapter 2: Phantom Lord**

 **yes I'm staring at the Phantom Lord arch, because I think thats the perfect place for my OC to earn her spot on Team Natsu.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did a lot of ships would have already happened.**

 **P.S. I'm telling the rest of the Fairy Tail arches, but following the manga. Also if you haven't finished Fairy Tail, there will be spoilers.**

Winter was walking down the street, she had just finished a job, but didn't get all the reward, apparently she wasn't supposed to freeze the entire forest. But she didn't mind, in her opinion if they didn't like how she did stuff then it was her loss, Icy her exceed best friend was flying beside her. Icy had gotten to her full size, her dark blue fur was still dark, and her eyes were still deep blue, she had her Fairy Tail emblem on her back, and it was white like her partner's. Winter's hair had gotten longer and was now knee length, her eyes were icy blue and looked like they were filled with coldness, Winter had her guild mark on the back of her left hand and it was pure white. Winter was staring to worry about her friend, because Icy had a small bag on her back, that was filled with things that Winter didn't even know, Icy had developed a love for weapons, and swords, so that was what was in her bag, but some of the things that Icy pulls out, wouldn't fit in a regular bag, she could also become human, in this form she has the appearance of a child, she has mid-back length dark blue hair with deep blue eyes, she keeps her tail and ears, and also her bag, which then she pulls out big weapons. Winter has seen her pull out a broadsword out of the bag.

When they got into town, Winter heard voices that she instantly recognized, she went towards the voices and saw Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, and a girl with blond hair and brown eyes. "Hello guys" Winter said, as she walked up to them, Erza looked at her and said, "Winter, so your coming back from a job, did you get your complete pay" Winter looked away, that made Erza frown, "what did you do and how much does Master has to pay for damages" she said, Winter just said, "no, Gramps doesn't have to pay, but apparently I wasn't supposed to freeze the entire forest while killing the monster" Natsu, Gray, and Happy started to laugh at that, "of course not, you don't freeze a entire forest" Natsu said, Winter frowned, then Natsu, Gray, and Happy were frozen in blocks of, ice, she unfroze them and said, "oh, at least I get some of my money, unlike a certain pyro who can't even get the money, who I believe destroyed seven villages on one job" they went quiet, then the blond girl said, "hello, I'm Lucy" Winter looked at her, and saw the guild mark, she smiled and said, "hello, Lucy, I'm Winter Night, nice to meet you" at her name Lucy's eyes widened, "wait, I've seen you in Sorcerer Weekly, and heard about you" she said, Winter smiled and said, "yes, I do believe I did a couple photo shoots with them, now lets go to the guild together" they nodded then started to walk.

"Is it just me or is everyone staring at us" Icy said, we all looked around, and sure enough, everyone on the street was staring and whispering something, "I wonder why" Winter asked, then they all saw why. It was the guild hall, it was completely destroyed, iron rods were in it, they all gasped, then they saw Mira, "Phantom Lord did this" she said, Winter said, "is anyone hurt" she shook her head and said, "no, luckily no one was hurt, they hit it when everyone had left for the night, everyone is down in the basement follow me" they followed her into the basement, everyone was down there but it didn't seem like Fairy Tail it was too quiet everyone was sad, like their spirit had been broken, they walk up to the master, who was drinking and clearly drunk. "Now for your punishment" he said, then he smacked Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy's butt. "Master behave" Mira said, then Natsu said, "they wrecked our guild for crying out loud" Master looked away then said, "now lets all calm down" then Natsu said, "no, we got to smash them" Master looked cross then said, "this discussion is over, go take a job" Natsu looked very mad, then Master got up and said, "I'm going to take a leak" then left, "I know that he doesn't seem like it, but master is as shocked as we are, but a war between guilds is prohibited by the magic council, so we can't" Mira said, then Winter just walked over, trying to hid her anger, but she wanted to freeze Phantom Lord.

Lucy was going home, when she opened the door she saw Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy in her home. "What are you doing in my house" she yelled, Erza said, "Phantom Lord might know where each of us live, so Mira told us that it might be best to stay in groups, so we're having a sleepover" then she added, "and since your a young lady, it wouldn't feel right if just Natsu and Gray stayed the night, so we are here to" Lucy looked and said, "wait, we" then Winter walked out of the shower with a blanket around her, "ok, one of you guys turn to take a shower" she said, Lucy looked at her then thought that she didn't seem like she would wreck the place. Winter went and sat down on the bed, then said, "I might as well get changed" then she glowed and was in a pair blue pajamas that had white snowflakes on them, "wait, isn't that Erza's magic" Lucy said, she nodded and said, "yes, I don't just use Ice Dragon Slayer magic, I can use requip, fire, water, and transformation magic" Lucy looked amazed.

Everyone had gotten a shower, and was sitting at the table, "is going into a war with Phantom Lord so bad" Lucy asked, Erza nodded then said, "yes, Phantom Lord has wizards that equal ours in strength. They have the Element four which rival our S-class mages, then they have Black Steel Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer, he was the one who attacked the guild hall" Winter was getting mad, then she slammed her hand in the table, "its no fair people may know me but I don't have a nickname all the other dragon slayers have one but I don't" Gray snickered and said, "not true you do have one, The Frozen Queen, because when she first joined Fairy Tail she was so cold and mean to anyone who came up to her, every one was afraid to go even near her, plus she would also freeze…" he was cut off by, Winter freezing him, "I thought we agreed to not talk about that" she said, Gray nodded and Winter unfroze him, then he sat down. "Anyways let's get to sleep" Erza said, they all nodded and went to sleep.

 **Sorry to end this so short, but I was in a rush to finish, hope you enjoy my story. Rate and Review please.**


	3. Going to War with Phantoms

p class="p1"span class="s1"strongFairy Tail's Ice Dragon/strong/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"strongChapter 3: Going to War with Phantoms/strong/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s2"strongI don't own Fairy Tail, if I did things would be a whole lot different. /strong/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s2"strongAlso this chapter will be in Winter's POV as will most of the story./strong/span/p  
p class="p1" style="text-align: center;"span class="s2"strong+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/strong/span/p  
p class="p3" /p  
p class="p4"span class="s2" We were pushing our way through the crowd to see what had happened, when we saw Jet, Droy, and Levy hanging in the tree with Phantom Lord's emblem on them painted black. The master walked in, he was glowing it looked like, he snapped a stick in half and said, "this means war"./span/p  
p class="p3" style="text-align: center;"strongem++/em/strong/p  
p class="p4"emspan class="s2" /span/emspan class="s2"We burst through Phantom Lord's guild hall, "Fairy Tail has come knocking" Natsu screamed then there was a battle. I was surrounded by people, they must've thought that it would be easy, I smiled then slammed my hands in the ground, "Rising Geyser" I said, huge things of water came out of the ground, hitting anything in its path. I didn't want anyone to know that I was a dragon slayer until I have to go up against one of the Element Four or Gajeel which I would let Natsu handle him. I wanted to have an advantage. So I would use my fire, water and wind magic. Then I raised my hands in the air, fire started to condense in my hands, then I threw it in the air, "Meotar Shower" I said, then fire balls started to fall in the air hitting anything in its blast, I saw that one of the fire balls hit Natsu, but he ate the fire, "wait that means he's a dragon slayer too" one person said, I smiled then kept using attacks, then Gajeel jumped down from the roof, and I smiled, "Ice Dragon's Frostbite" I whispered to myself where no one could hear me, then a eerie mist started to condense around me, and I pushed it towards Gajeel, the mist froze anything it touched no matter what, so any people who where with Gajeel were also frozen, but he dodged it, and I cursed I couldn't use it again, I could only really control where it went one time. So I gave up on Gajeel not wanting to blow my cover and started attacking, I didn't really see what happened next, but I do remember when the master came back down looking sick and frail, and we retreated./span/p  
p class="p3" /p  
p class="p1" style="text-align: center;"span class="s2"em(timeskip)/em/span/p  
p class="p3" /p  
p class="p4"span class="s2" I was on the roof, of this robot thing, we had to defeat the Element Four to stop the machine, before it finished the circle. The fire one had already been taken care of, now we were looking for the rest. Then it started to rain, "rain" I said to myself, Gray was beside me, then a woman walked out, she had blue hair and eyes, she also had an umbrella, when she saw Gray she liked freaked out, "Juvia is in love" she said, I sighed another weirdo, then I looked at Gray and said, "Gray this is my fight go" he shook his head and said, "no way" then he was frozen and I used my wind magic to fly him away, "I told him to go" I said, I really couldn't deal with the rain woman anymore, that made her mad, "how dare you hurt him, for that Juvia will make you pay" she said, I sighed and said, "who are you" she just said, "Juvia is the rain woman of the Element Four who are you" I just said, "my name is Winter Night, and I'm taking you down" then she attacked with water, I dodged, I wanted to test her, so I just requiped a sword and threw it at her, it went right through her, so I knew her body was made out of water. So this fight I would use my Ice Dragon Slayer magic. "Ice Dragon Slayer Secret Technique, Sub Zero 5" I yelled, the air dropped to freezing temperatures, and I coated my body in ice, then released a giant wave of ice that shattered everything it touched. But it went right through her, "you will not hurt Juvia in this body of water" she said, that gave me an idea, water froze very easily, I might be able to hurt her if I made her body freeze, "Ice Dragon's Frostbite" I said, there was mist and I released it over the whole area, and everything froze, including Juvia, then I attacked her and beat her, then Gray showed up, he walked over to her and held out his hand, she took it and then the rain stopped and the sun came out. Juvia looked to be in heaven and picturing so much, then I heard a loud crash and saw that Gajeel and Natsu were fighting, and I also saw that the robot were going much slower so one of the element four must remain. But I collapsed and couldn't really do anything, I had used a little too much magic with frostbite and the secret technique. Then I saw little ghosts start attacking things, and got mad, I jumped down and started to help, freezing the ghost things, or anything that came near me, until I collapsed with too much magic./span/p  
p class="p3" /p  
p class="p1" style="text-align: center;"span class="s2"em(timeskip)/em/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p3"span class="s2" /spanWhen I woke up I was lying in a bed, I knew that I was in the infirmary of the Guild Hall, at least what was left of it, I sat up, and Levy came over, "your awake good" she said, I nodded and said, "did we win" she nodded and said, "yes we did, Fairy Tail has won" I smiled and said, "well then I got to go, this calls for a party" then I got up but I still felt weak, some ice would change that, so I looked at Levy, "hey could you make some ice" I asked she nodded and the word ice appeared then it was ice and I ate it all. "Thanks feeling much better" I said, as I walked out. I jumped up in the air, feeling much better, but it was a good idea to not use magic. I started to walk in the town, I decided to go to my house, it was dark and the lights were off. I locked the doors like I usually did, but the air smelled weird like someone was in here. But it also smelled stale, so I didn't think much of it, until I was grabbed from behind and pinned against the wall. "You haven't been here for a couple of days" a voice said, it froze my blood, and chilled me, I knew it, the voice was a guy who basically could do whatever he wanted with me, because of his magic, he could bind someone too him like he did to me, he could easily kill me, but he didn't as long as I did what he told me to. "No I haven't Fairy Tail got into a fight with Phantom Lord, and I have been passed out for a couple of days, for using too much magic, but I have a feeling you did that" I said, he smiled then said, "I might have, now I have joined a guild, and you are joining it" I froze, then said, "no I'm not, I'm staying in Fairy Tail, it is my home" that seem to surprise him, "really that is new, are you now disobeying me, you do know the punishment for that right" he said, his voice filled with lust, I froze, I hated every ounce of him, then he kissed me, as usual my thought seemed to not work. His hands went to my shirt, but I kicked him away, he backed away his eyes ablaze with rage and lust, which I hated, he smiled, "so you are playing hard to get, I like that, you also are filled with passion, but don't forget I own you" he said before he disappeared, I collapsed on my bed, shaking, before I closed my eyes and went to sleep. /p  
p class="p3" /p  
p class="p3"strongsorry to skip some things in this chapter, but I was in a rush to write it, but plot twist, who is the guy, and why does he say he owns Winter, find out to read. If I don't get reviews I don't think I'll continue this story, or update it, cause i can't make it better if you don't review it. You might think that I'll hate you if you say something mean about this story, but I won't in fact I'll like you, cause I'm not Night Warrior without the readers tell me what they think of this story, and I can't make it better without you guys, the readers, telling me what I should do to make it better. So please Rate and Review, please. /strong/p 


End file.
